


A Different Kind of Poetry

by Fic_Request_Blog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Steve and Bucky share a quiet moment during the war.





	

Quiet is a luxury Steve is loath to disrupt. Sunrise is still an hour or so away, but he’s completely awake now.

He tries not to feel guilty for his enhancements, but each morning he wakes up fully recharged while the rest of the commandos drag themselves from their tents turns his stomach.

He packs his tent silently, promising himself to do more, to take away any burdens for them if he can, if they’ll let him. Stubborn. They’re all so stubborn and he can’t help but to smile as he rests his pack against a tree and sets off into the cool morning. They’d smack him for thinking like this.

Stars, thousands upon thousands, wink through the canopy of pines above him. Nowhere in Brooklyn were there so many stars. Even in war there is beauty.

“Steve?”

“Hey Buck, how’s it going?”

Bucky huffs, resettling his rifle as Steve sits on the log next to him, “Well, other than nearly shooting your stupid ass, just peachy.”

Grinning, Steve wraps an arm around his shoulders, leaning them both together, “That woulda been a shame. You like my ass.”

Bucky just scoffs and shakes his head.

Steve would offer to take over watch, to let Bucky go back and get at least another hour of sleep, but he knows Bucky wouldn’t let him. Instead, he wraps himself a little tighter around Bucky and settles in. 

The gorge below them is bathed in moonlight, their sniper nest conveniently doubling as a stunning overlook of the German countryside. 

He’s happy here, just being with Bucky. It’s a rare moment when they get to relax together. 

“Whatcha thinkin’ good lookin’?”

Steve presses his smile into the crown of Bucky’s head, tucking it below his chin, “You.”

He can feel the lift of Bucky’s lips against his collarbone as the man snuggles closer.

“Yeah? Thinkin’ about my fine ass?”

Steve’s chuckle reverberates through them both, “Mmm, can’t deny that.”

There’s a hum of approval below him.

“I was thinking that you’re beautiful in the moonlight, that a backdrop of stars couldn’t outshine you.”

Bucky’s silent for a moment, before sighing, “You’re good at that poetry shit.”

He laughs, “Thanks.”

When it comes, the sunrise takes them by surprise, painting lingering kisses in rays of gold. They rise with it, strolling back towards camp.

“Hey, I love you.”

Steve startles. It’s not the first time Bucky’s said it, but somehow the man always catches him off guard.

He smiles, I’m glad you’re not good at poetry. It’s a bit easier to understand.”

Bucky smacks him for it, but they still walk into camp side by side.


End file.
